


The Appetite of the Bandersnatch on a Summer's Afternoon (A Folly in 5 Shivers)

by wrabbit



Series: The Melancholy of the Snark [2]
Category: Hunting of the Snark - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Anapestic Tetrameter, And the moral of the story is..., Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Non-human characters, Poetry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to The Melancholy of the Snark (A Fit in 42 Shivers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appetite of the Bandersnatch on a Summer's Afternoon (A Folly in 5 Shivers)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

The Bandersnatch, when she awoke the next day,  
Was still frightfully full from her lunch  
Of round Drobbish eggs and their nests made of clay  
That they build to be close in a bunch.

Each egg was as small as the eye of a cat  
Of the kind you might hold in your lap,  
As delicate too, and accustomed to splat  
At the littlest Bandersnatch tap.

One hundred she gobbled at afternoon tea,  
As the Snark looked to the aft with a tut --  
And while the Drob bathed in the briny green sea,  
Trapt that number again in her gut.

And the nests, those she sucked like the finest of treats,  
Hard candy of wholesome red clay.  
She could never resist any chance for repeats,  
As she lumbered to home and to lay.

But this morning -- this painful distended new day,  
The Bandersnatch moaned in her bed.  
Her belly, still sore would now force her to stay  
All day with the cave overhead.


End file.
